Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and particularly to mitigating throughput degradation during wireless communication.
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
Recent advancements in wireless communication have enabled user equipment (UE) to support dual subscriber identity module (SIM) dual active (DSDA) operations. DSDA allows a user to maintain two active connections to two different subscriptions, which may be to different radio access technologies (RATs) or networks, or a same RAT or network. Providing the perfect multitasking user experience, the simultaneous connection capability of DSDA allows users to browse the web or download files on one network while they are on a voice call at the same time. For example, a UE may operate in GSM mode for voice calls and WCDMA mode for data communications (e.g., web browser). However, as part of the regular signaling procedure, the UE may turn off or disable transmitting on WCDMA mode during GSM mode transmissions.
Therefore, enhancements to mitigating throughput degradation during wireless communication are desired.